Paten Document 1 discloses a connector of this type. Referring to FIGS. 29 to 31, a connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a holding member 910, a plurality of terminals 920 and a conductive member 930. The holding member 910 holds the terminals 920 and the conductive member 930. The holding member 910 is provided with a tongue portion 912. Each of the terminals 920 has a contact portion 922. The contact portions 922 are arranged in two rows in a Y-direction. Each of the contact portions 922 is partially exposed outside the tongue portion 912 in a Z-direction. The conductive member 930 has a plate-like first portion 932 and second portions 934 which are positioned at opposite ends, respectively, of the first portion 932 in the Y-direction. The conductive member 930 is partially embedded in the holding member 910 via insert-molding. The first portion 932 is positioned between the contact portions 922 of the two rows in the Z-direction. Each of the second portions 934 is exposed outside the tongue portion 912 in the Y-direction.